


Харгривзы в гриппе и вокруг него

by timid_owl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Диего болеющее недоразумение, Типа юмор????
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: О том, что Диего заболел, Клаус узнает не сразу





	Харгривзы в гриппе и вокруг него

В первый день пропадает Пятый. Клаус только и видит, что исчезающий в портале ботинок, жмёт плечами – потому что ну какое ему, вообще-то, дело – и бредёт на кухню, потягиваясь и сладко зевая. В этот момент Клаус ещё не подозревает об истинных масштабах катастрофы, хотя стоило бы – уж больно противно Бен ухмыляется в то утро, предатель. 

О том, что Диего заболел, Клаус узнает часом позже, в основном посредством криков, бьющегося стекла и характерных глухих «чавк», с которыми ножи входят в старые деревянные стены. 

Во второй день уходит Лютер. В отличие от Пятого, его побег пропустить сложно: хотя бы потому, что в спешке Лютер разбивает пару ваз и разворачивает два косяка. Клаус задумчиво смотрит ему в след и, размешивая пятую ложку сахара в кофе, отстранённо размышляет о том, куда теплично взращённый Лютер намеривается податься. Из комнаты Диего раздаётся кашель настолько проникновенный, что Клаус от неожиданности разливает половину чашки на любимое платье. 

Для своего перформанса Диего выбирает, как назло, момент на редкость (не)удачный – Грейс с Пого уже с неделю как бороздят просторы Южной Америки, где, судя по слухам, обнаружилась тридцатилетняя девчонка, проделывающая просто невероятные штуки с огнём. Вся забота об активно – и очень пафосно – определённо-точно-сто-процентов-разве-не-заметно умирающем Диего ложится всецело на плечи несчастных, не успевших вовремя убраться из Академии, и на третьем поломанном градуснике Клаус начинает подозревать, что Диего ловит от происходящего больше кайфа, чем готов признать. 

На третий день Эллисон собирает чемодан.

\- Уж если и проводить время с капризным ребёнком, то пусть это будет хотя бы мой ребёнок, - объявляет она, поправляя ворот идеально сидящего пальто.

Звук хлопнувшей двери ещё долго гудит у Клауса в ушах. Дело начинает принимать очевидно дурной оборот. 

За день Клаус старательно прослушивает все альбомы Кинкс, мастерски игнорируя грохот, крики, стоны и тот факт, что из дома пропадают не только родственники, но и повально все одеяла. Только под вечер любопытство в Клаусе, наконец, пересиливает инстинкт самосохранения и он на цыпочках подбирается к комнате Диего. 

 

Дверь распахивается на долю секунды, выплевывая во внешний мир Ваню. Бледная и запыхавшаяся, она приваливается к двери спиной, словно всем своим крошечным тельцем пытаясь не выпустить наружу страшное зло, таящееся с другой стороны. 

\- Ну уж нет, - шепчет Ваня, нашаривая в кармане успокоительное. – С меня хватит. 

Клаус даже не успевает оклинуть ее, как Ваня, набравшись сил, уносится прочь, оставляя Клауса совсем одного в мрачном коридоре. 

Клаус вопросительно оглядывается на Бена, болезненно сводя брови. 

\- Не смотри на меня. Я мертв, - напоминает Бен, и, не проявляя никаких признаков совести, ухмыляется от уха до уха. 

Клаус скалится, показывая клыки, но – странным образом – впечатления на Бена не производит. 

— Ты на шухере, — Клаус делает из пальцев рогатку и воинственно тычет в Бена. Тот ласково машет вслед, когда Клаус сцепляет пальцы на ручке и поворачивает. 

Клаус проскальзывает внутрь со всей возможной тактичностью – дверь с жалобным скрипом захлопывается у него за спиной. 

В спальне Диего темно, и Клаусу приходится пробираться наощупь, пару раз запнувшись обо что-то и чуть не улетев носом в паркет. Наконец, Клаус нашаривает выключатель, и первое, что бросается ему в глаза – это невероятных размеров гора, растущая из кровати, словно пестрая метастазирующая опухоль. При ближайшем рассмотрении, гора оказывается несколькими десятками сваленных покрывал, которые медленно и неотвратимо приходят в движение, пока из недр не возникает бледный, осунувшийся Диего. 

— Ты замерз? – на пробу начинает Клаус. 

— Нет, я строю форт, - выплёвывает, стуча зубами, Диего. - И прячу туда трупы тех, кто задавал глупые вопросы. 

— Так вот куда Лютер делся? 

— О, я не знаю, - обманчиво масленным голосом тянет Диего, с явным трудом унимая дрожь. - Почему бы тебе не подойти и не проверить?

Те инстинкты, которые за годы кропотливого труда не удалось прикончить выпивкой и наркотой, кричат о том, что самое время убраться отсюда, желательно куда-нибудь в Канаду. Словно в подтверждение этой здравой мысли, Диего удостаивает его нежнейшим братским взглядом, выражающим весь спектр вопроса "Почему ты еще дышишь".   
Только вот не считая глаз, кровожадность в которых бы сделала честь любому хищнику, весь остальной Диего выглядит изможденным, как-то неправильно сизоватым, и в целом довольно жалким – а уж в чем-чем, но в жалкости Клаус знает толк. 

— Так уж вышло, что я - прекрасный брат, — заявляет Клаус, обдумав план действий. - Двинься! Я готов, в силу тяжелейших обстоятельств, относительно бескорыстно поделиться с твоей вредной задницей своим драгоценным теплом. 

— Нет! – рявкает Диего, едва Клаус делает шаг к кровати. 

— Ох брось, Диего, роль несносной маленькой дряни в этой семье уже занята, дорогой, - Клаус благоразумно не уточняет – кем, и шагает ближе. В глубине души он чувствует, что есть какая-то грань, за которую он переступает – не только сейчас, но давно и планомернно, подталкивая Диего куда-то по другую сторону. Клаус не уверен, что Диего особо готов к таким вот толчкам. Более того, очевидно, что и сам Клаус, понятия не имеет, что творит. Впрочем, в бессмысленных и небезопасных импровизациях Клаус чувствует себя, как рыба в залитом нефтью океане: не слишком комфортно, но лучше, чем валяться на берегу или пялиться пустыми глазами в дно чьей-то тарелки. На горизонте неприятно-последовательных мыслей маячит туманная горища под гордым именем «Последствия», но чем меньше в его организме остаётся спиртов и химической дряни, тем жизненно-необходимей Клаусу найти подходящий дженерик. 

— Если ты приблизишься ещё хоть на дюйм, - предупреждает Диего, - Клянусь, я всажу в тебя нож. С радостью. 

— Но это полезно! – хнычет Клаус, и, когда Диего скептически кривится, прыгает на месте от обиды. Он был чертовым солдатом, он знает о таких вещах больше, чем Диего - о распродажах спандексных штанцов. — Медицина и все такое! Человеческое тепло помогает при гипотермии! 

— У меня жар, Клаус!

— Ну, — Клаус запинается всего на секунду. – Наверняка оно и для этого работает. Как бы то ни было, у тебя не так много опций, золотце. Или ты заклацаешь себя зубами до смерти – и в этом случае, хочу напомнить, перспектива тесного общения со мной становится откровенно неизбежной. – Клаус широко улыбается своей самой презентабельной улыбкой, Диего закатывает глаза, — Или ты, как хороший мальчик, пускаешь меня к себе. 

Диего вздыхает. Затем вздыхает еще раз. Клаус стаскивает кимоно и пинком отправляет в полет сланцы, забираясь в кровать. Жарко становится моментально, Диего излучает тепла больше, чем достойных размеров крематорий.

— Не за что, неблагодарный ты засранец, - сопит Клаус, устраиваясь по-удобней и обнимая Диего со спины.

Запах бьет в ноздри моментально - Клаус думал, что привык к такому вот флеру немытого тела, усталости и боли, но от Диего пахнет...иначе. Знакомо, но и по-другому тоже. Терпко и тяжело, почти сладко, почти одурительно – как далекое таблеточно-вьетнамское прошлое. Но ещё – совсем немного – Диего пахнет шерстяными одеялами и их старым, дряхлым домом, тайными посиделками на чердаке и первым глотком разделённого на двоих виски, свистнутого у отца. И самую, самую малость, Диего пахнет доверием.  
Клаус набирает этого запаха полную грудь, надеясь оставить про запас, и стискивает Диего сильнее. Под пальцами перекатываются литые мышцы – Клаус не видит смысла отказывать себе в удовольствии пройтись по ним руками, от предплечий до самых бёдер. 

— А снять не хочешь? - невинно интересуется Клаус, запуская большие пальцы под резинку промокших от пота пижамных штанов. 

— Что, прости? - спрашивает Диего обманчиво кротким голосом.

— Снять?

— Клаус, чтоб тебя! — Диего аж подбрасывает, не то гнева, не то от нового приступа озноба. — Оставь меня в покое! Просто отстань!

— Ты же в курсе, что я видел тебя голым? – интересуется Клаус. - Да, с тех пор немало воды утекло, но, если только за это время ты не вырастил там зловонный извивающийся куст... Ауч! — Клаус взвизгивает, получив под рёбра локтем. – Имею тебе сообщить, что если продолжишь валяться в мокрой пижаме, то шансов согреться у тебя никаких. 

Диего тихо, но отчетливо рычит.

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, - шепчет Клаус, закусив от досады щеку. Он до сих пор помнит, как корежило его в первые ломки, как выкручивало от судорог и холода и казалось, что все тело выжигает изнутри. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом братьям и сёстрам – в конце концов, титул бесполезной тряпки был отдан ему уже давно, и новых подвигов для поддержания не требовал – но ценнейшей экспертизы в области пробирающих до костей ознобов это не отменяло. 

Диего коротко, обреченно стонет, принимая неизбежное. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо! Только поменьше...контакта, Клаус, пожалуйста.

Клаус вертится с удвоенным рвением, покрепче обнимая Диего и утыкаясь носом в тёплое между лопаток. Минуты неловкой тишины тянутся вязко и бесконечно длинно, как карамель на воскресных блинчиках, и Клаусу надо, физически необходимо заполнить образовавшуюся брешь словами.

— Ума не приложу, к чему столько драмы, детка. Я ночами не вылезал из твоей кровати в детстве. Помнишь, когда у меня были кошмары? - «после мавзолея» остаётся недосказанным. Диего, кажется, понимает и так. 

— Особенно про кактус, - бормочет он.

— Мертвый кактус, Диего. Мертвый! 

— Не бывает мертвых кактусов, Клаус. 

— Этот был, — спокойно отвечает Клаус. — Я тогда до усрачки испугался. Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, насколько должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я не описался прямо в твоей кровати. 

— Очаровательно, – соглашается Диего, — Что ж, это было до того, как мы обзавелись волосами на теле, мертвым братом и личным пространством. Хотя погоди-ка, точно, для тебя последнее все еще в новинку! 

Клаус гордо фыркает, чувствуя под пальцами стайку пугливо разбежавшихся мурашек. 

— Не все славные привычки детства стоит вспоминать, — гнёт своё Диего. 

— Почему нет? 

— Потому что это не нормально! – цедит Диего бредовейший аргумент, который Клаус когда-либо слышал, о чем он немедленно и сообщает. 

— Дай-ка подумать. Как торчок, медиум и ветеран войны, закончившейся с тридцать лет назад, авторитетно заявляю, что нормальность переоценивают, - оповещает Клаус и натягивает парочку одеял на них обоих. Где-то совсем рядом бухает, надрываясь, сердце Диего, и Клаус с интересом вслушивается в ритм. Они притиснуты друг к другу настолько тесно, что пространство между ними - тем более личное – отсутствует как класс. Клаус дотягивается до рубильника и выключает свет.

— Хотя бы прекрати вертеться, - просит Диего неожиданно тихо.

— Mille pardons, - извиняется Клаус, которому ни разу не жаль. Только сейчас он осознает, что Диего больше не трясёт.

— Смотри-ка, прошло! – искренне изумляется Клаус. - «Благодарю тебя, о Клаус, лучший из братьев в этом жестоком мире! Если бы не ты...» начать можешь примерно так, дальше на твоё усмотрение, - услужливо предлагает он. 

— Клаус? 

— Аиньки, детка? 

— Спи. И убери лицо от моей шеи.

— Но я помогаю! 

— И превосходно, черт тебя дери, справляешься! — чеканит каждое слово Диего. — Лицо. От шеи. Быстро.

Клаус не двигается, но бормочет: 

— Бездушный ублюдок.

— Ох да ради всего святого! - не выдерживает Диего, - Просто спи! 

— Ну и отлично! 

— Замечательно! 

****

К двум утра Клаус оказывается скинутым с кровати в третий раз.

Диего не перестает крутиться, стонать сквозь стиснутые зубы, то раскаляясь до температуры плавления, то леденяя, как каток на Рождество, беспрестанно стягивая одеяло и спинывая Клауса на пол, только чтобы вцепиться вдвое сильнее, стоит ему вскарабкаться обратно.

 

В половину четвёртого Диего будит Клауса душераздирающим криком: «Желтый! Ненавижу желтый! Капуста!», а потом со всем радушием заезжает коленом Клаусу прямо в пах. Бен материализуется рядом – Клаус не в курсе, давно ли он тут торчал или появился только что - склоняется к Диего и прикладывает руку ко лбу, будто проверяя температуру. Клаусу очень хочется показать ему язык, но спать хочется еще сильнее, а Диего рядом такой тёплый и уютный, что засыпает Клаус, едва раскрыв рот. 

 

К шести утра жар у Диего спадает окончательно, и Бен, тихонько захлопнув книгу, отправляется на поиски угробленного кем-нибудь стаканчика кофе, оставляя братьев одних.

 

**** 

Просыпаясь, Клаус чувствует себя одним сплошным человекообразным синяком. Ощущение навевает парочку теплых воспоминаний, но предаться ностальгии не выходит, в основном потому, что Клаус определенно точно не может найти свою левую руку. Открыв глаза, Клаус оказывается лицом к лицу с произошедшими за ночь изменениями. Главное из которых заключается в том, что больше он не прижимается к спине Диего. О нет, теперь он прижимается к его груди, к животу, к бёдрам и ко всему, вообщем-то, Диего целиком. Колено Диего очень однозначно протиснуто между Клаусовых бедер и - о! – пропавшая левая рука обнаруживается у Диего под затылком, где, судя по полному онемению, она проводит не первый час. 

Клаус кряхтит, со всей возможной аккуратностью вытягивая конечность на волю, и, закусив губу, старательно растирает пальцы. От локтя до самых ногтей зажигаются колючие мурашки, немного отвлекая Клауса от другого важного открытия: у него стоит так сильно, что хочется выть. Наверное, будь у Клауса хоть какое-нибудь представление о морали и порядочности, он бы, как минимум, задумался о том, чтобы устыдиться. Но подобные атавизмы в его жизни уже много-много лет являлись роскошью, позволить которую он себе никак не мог. И поэтому, без всяких зазрений совести, Клаус размашисто трется о так кстати подставленное колено, всхлипывая от облегчения. 

На чужой внимательный взгляд Клаус натыкается не сразу. Сначала он натыкается на чужие отчетливо топорщащиеся пижамные штаны – внушительных размеров член совсем несложно рассмотреть сквозь ткань, крупная головка оттягивает резинку, пачкая хлопок смазкой, и Клаус шумно сглатывает наполнившую рот слюну. Тут-то он и встречается глазами с Диего.

Клаус раскрывает рот, чтобы как-то прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию, но сказать может только:

— Нннгх! — потому что под присмотром или нет, останавливаться Клаус не намерен. Не до тех пор, пока его не вышвырнут отсюда за шкирку. Или не дадут уже кончить, ох боже, ну пожалуйста.

Странным образом, с вышвыриванием Диего не торопится – он напрягается всем телом, каменеет, что те статуи, на которые Клаус пялился в детстве в музеях, но колена не убирает. 

— Что…ты делаешь? – слова даются Диего с очевидным трудом, лепятся из чужого, хриплого голоса, и если это не зелёный свет, то Клаус не знает – что.

— Ох, Ди, — выдыхает он, судорожно утыкаясь в изгиб чужой шеи. — Потом, давай потом, пожалуйста. 

Позже, Клаус так и не сможет с уверенностью сказать, что именно становится для Диего последней каплей: слова ли, или то, как Клауса колотит от хлещущего наружу желания, или то, как самого Диего выгибает Клаусу на встречу – но, опять же, список того, что Клаус может с уверенностью сказать о своей жизни всегда был предельно короток.

Как бы то ни было, Диего сжимает Клауса в объятии – не ради нежности, боли в этом в разы больше, чем ласки – скорее, чтобы зафиксировать летящего ко всем херам Клауса в пространстве-времени. Все тот же незнакомый, глухой голос обжигает затылок:

\- Я хочу…Клаус, можно?

\- Что угодно, Диего, все на свете, - у Клауса не очень хорошо выходит дышать, и слова вываливаются наружу свистящим хрипом. 

Диего дергает его за бедра и подминает под себя одним отмеренным движением, вминается пахом в пах, и откуда-то из под рёбер у Клауса лезет густой, протяжный стон. Колени разъезжаются в стороны сами собой, чтобы Диего мог сделать вот так – да! - толкнуться сильнее вот здесь – сильнее, Ди, аах! - проезжаясь членом вдоль члена Клауса. 

Диего двигается слишком рвано и слишком быстро, на них обоих слишком много одежды и все это слишком похоже на вселенских размеров недоразумение, но Диего толкается вперед так сладко, так потрясающе сжимает пальцы на бёдрах, заставляя подаваться навстречу, и так тяжело и влажно дышит в шею, что Клаус закрывает глаза и разрешает себе получить хотя бы это. 

Под веками расцветают кислотные пятна, в животе собирается и бухнет болезненно и сладко, и так игристо и хорошо, что Клаус едва успевает до крови закусить губу, запирая внутри имя, которое колется во рту, просясь наружу. Не Дейв, приходиться Клаусу вспомнить сквозь поток густеющих мыслей, не Дейв, и даже ни разу не похож – ни ловких пальцев, ни тёплого, нежного шепота, никакого контроля и явно никакого опыта – по крайней мере не с мужчиной, явно нет. Да и Клаус, каким бы прекрасным вкусом не наградила его природа, едва ли тянет на леди-полицейскую: не с этими острыми коленями, не с узкими бёдрами и уж явно не с каменно-твёрдым членом. 

Впрочем, так ли это важно сейчас? Клаус не имеет понятия. 

— Ди, — зовёт он одними губами, и распахивает глаза. Зрачки у Диего чёрные-черные, отчего в нем ещё ярче проступает неуловимо кошачье, брови тяжело сошлись на переносице, а полные губы сомкнуты едва ли не добела. Как под гипнозом, Клаус проводит по ним пальцем, чувствуя, больше чем слыша, как вибрирует под подушечками сдавленный стон. 

— Ди, пожалуйста, — молит Клаус, не в силах договорить, потому что новый толчок распыляет все слова в мире и заставляет пальцы на ногах судорожно подогнуться. 

Но Диего - чуткий, внимательный, прекрасный брат Диего - всегда так хорошо понимал Клауса без слов. Он ловит его губы своими, ведёт языком по кромке зубов, касаясь едва-едва, и этого оказывается достаточно. 

— Давно…так блядски долго…Клаус! — доносится до Клауса как сквозь толстый слой ваты, а потом он закрывает глаза. 

 

Клаус какое то время витает в приятной мягкой темноте, вылезать из которой совершенно не хочется. Но в трусах противно и липко тянет, а на грудь навалилось тяжелое, мешающее дышать. Клаус разочарованно разлепляет веки. Развалившийся на нем Диего никак не может отдышаться, и так и лежит, уткнувшись Клаусу куда-то в подмышку. В этом, пожалуй, есть что-то романтичное, если бы Клаус продолжал понимать в романтике хоть что-то, стоило вывести из уравнения алкоголь. 

— И что это было? — спрашивает Диего, с трудом откатываясь от Клауса и устало протирая лицо. 

— Насколько я могу судить – это был секс, —услужливо объясняет Клаус, которому очень нравится хоть иногда в этой жизни знать ответ. 

— С-секс? — бубнит Диего себе в ладони, и Клаусу искренне интересно, как он успел окрестить произошедшее в своей симпатичной, компактной голове. «Спаринг с привилегиями»? «Целительная сиеста»?

— Исходя из косвенных доказательств, — Клаус пожимает плечом и тычется подбородком в грудь, принимаясь внимательно изучать пальцы левой руки – а ну, как начал сходить лак. В глазах начинает щипать – Клаус говорит себе, что это от недосыпа, и тут же вспоминает, как ненавидит врать самому себе. 

— Нет-нет, Клаус, п-погоди-ка, — судя по скачущему ритму, Диего все ещё надеется договориться с самим собой относительно случившегося. От Клауса теперь нужна только индульгенция, «ничего не было, Ди, о чем ты? Твой брат-наркоман? Тот самый, к которому вся семья брезгует подходить и на метр? Неет, что ты, да ни в жизни, приятель, не парься». Клаус привык к таким эпилогам настолько, что едва ли может вспомнить хоть один сценарий, при котором бы события развивались бы иначе. 

Кроме, конечно… Но Диего – не Дейв. Как странно, что к этой простой, казалось бы, мысли приходится возвращаться второй раз за утро. Диего – одиночка, Диего обожает сильных красивых женщин, и от Клауса Диего не нужно ничего, кроме чашки кофе в общей кухне на завтрак. Как же чертовски глупо было бы ожидать от него чего-то другого, и как же здорово, что Клаус – ни разу не чертовски глуп. Поэтому он пару раз крепко жмурит глаза, и говорит свои новенькие трезвые предложения новеньким трезвым голосом:

— Детка, скажи именно, какую часть занимательных отцовских лекций ты пропустил: ту, что о пестиках и тычинках или ту, что о дивных наслаждениях пламенной мужской любви? 

— Клаус? 

— Да, милый?

— Прекрати болтать. 

У Клауса дрожат губы, и – честное слово — он сам себе не может объяснить почему. В его жизни это не первый случайный, бессмысленный перепих – да что там, даже не сотый — и большинство предыдущих заканчивались прощаниями куда менее нежными. Так почему сейчас должно быть иначе? По крайней мере, этот трах он не променял ни на дозу, ни на крышу над головой — только на первосортный, сочненький оргазм, так почему бы и не утереться.

— Потому что я всегда хотел, чтобы это был ты, - шепчет Клаус себе под нос. 

— Что? – спрашивает Диего.

— Nada, cariño! – куда громче нужного отвечает Клаус и с деланной жизнерадостностью бьет ладонью по постели. — Пожалуй, я засиделся, м? Пойду-ка, пока не сбежались все те, кого ты успел прикончить. 

Клаус свешивает с кровати ногу, босой ступней нашаривая пол, и подтягивается на локтях. 

— Эй-эй, стой! — прямо на грудь опускается ладонь, ощутимо пригвождающая Клауса к месту. Пока он с изумлением таращится на длинные, идеальной формы пальцы, Диего продолжает бубнить, обращаясь, судя по всему, к матрасу. — Я веду себя как идиот, ок-кей? 

Диего длинно выдыхает и начинает сначала. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. — пару секунд Диего задумчиво молчит, словно вчитывается в сценарий, написанный где-то по ту строну его глаз. Затем добавляет,— Если х-хочешь? 

— До завтрака? — с сомнением уточняет Клаус. 

Диего осторожно кивает. 

— И…до обеда? — решает поторговаться Клаус. В перспективе, до обеда он вполне успеет выклянчить себе второй раунд и, возможно, даже найти применение этим странным пальцам, которые наверняка должны были достаться кому-то интеллигентному, очкастому, и привыкшему держать партитуру вместо ножей. 

— Пока не захочешь уйти, — пожимает плечами Диего, наконец поднимая взгляд с матраса на Клауса. 

Клаус моргает. Раз. Другой. Третий. Становится вдруг так тихо, что он слышит, как хлюпают, разлепляясь, веки. 

Клаус улыбается, и на лице Диего словно включают подсветку. 

— Окей, — одними губами говорит Клаус.

— Окей, — так же беззвучно соглашается Диего, и едва касаясь гладит Клауса по груди. 

 

***

— Знаешь, — начинает Клаус три часа спустя, вольготно развалившись поперёк всех доступных поверхностей, от Диего до горы одеял. Голос его заметно просел, в уголках глаз блестят слезы. — Кому-то придётся рассказать остальным.

—Остальным?! — глухо стонет едва начавший возвращаться к действующей реальности Диего. 

— Хочешь, чтобы у кого-то случился сердечный приступ? — Клаус изворачивается и прицельно закидывает ногу Диего на бедро. — Потому что в этом славном доме – и мы оба это знаем - только Ваня окончательно усвоила концепт двери. И рано или очень рано кто-нибудь обязательно нарисуется в самый интересный момент.

Клаус красноречиво таращит глаза для лучшей визуализации, и Диего не может не содрогнуться, стоит картине предстать перед его мысленным взором.

— Напомни, почему я на это подписался? — вздыхает Диего, любовно поглаживая острое Клаусово колено.

— Потому, что сможешь надеть на меня наручники и разложить на отцовском столе? – невинно интересуется Клаус и, когда Диего заходится в приступе кашля, звонко целует его в щеку.


End file.
